Une nuit dans le désert
by Lilly Tragedy
Summary: Pourquoi Walter White a tenu spécialement à faire de la meth dans le désert avec Jesse pendant 4 jours ? Pour ramasser de l'argent le plus rapidement possible serte. Mais si la véritable raison était tout autre ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens, voici ma première fanfic sur Breaking Bad. Alors juste ça va parler du couple Walter et Jesse. Du coup si tes homophobe passe ton chemin et perd toi dans une forêt. Cette fanfiction est classé rated T et parfois M, à cause de contenu inadapté pour tout public. Les personnages ainsi que l'oeuvre originale appartiennent à Vince Guilligan. Cette histoire se base sur l'épisode 9 de la saison 2 intitulé seuls au monde. Si tu l'as pas vue, tu vas te spoiler en lisant mon histoire. Il est interdit de plagier cette fanfic ou de la traduire sans mon autorisation.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

Lilly tragdie

Chapitre 1 : Seul avec lui ?

Walter est actuellement dans le cabinet de monsieur Saule. Il discute avec lui du patrimoine qu'il va laisser à sa famille après son décès.

\- Dîtes-moi monsieur White. De combien est la somme que vous disposez actuellement.

\- Environ 16000 dollars.

Saule s'arrêta d'écrire dans l'immédiat. En même temps quel avocat ne serait pas surpris. Face à un chiffre aussi minuscule que celui-ci

\- Et vous faites cela depuis combien de temps rappelez-moi ?

\- Moi et mon partenaire avons connu quelques petits imprévus.

\- Je vois cela mon cher.

\- Je sais, je sais nous devons produire plus.

\- Non mais c'est déjà pas mal. Étant donné que vous me devez 17 % sur ce que vous gagnez. Il vous reste un peu plus de 9000 dollars. A ce prix-là votre famille peut se faire plaisir en s'achetant une voiture.

\- Nous devons reprendre la production.

\- Eh bien, si vous voulez laisser un patrimoine plus important à votre famille. C'est en effet ce que je vous conseille mon cher Walt.

« Pov Walter »

Cela fait maintenant 30 minutes que je suis partie du cabinet de Saule. Il a raison je dois produire plus. Mais comment ? D'abord le facteur principal à prendre en compte c'est Skyler. Comment je peux lui expliquer que je dois m'absenter aussi souvent ? Non le mieux ce serait de m'absenter longtemps une fois pendant un temps court déterminé mais où le temps de production est faisable. Je pourrais trouver un prétexte pour m'absenter. Mais je dois disposer d'un témoin que Skyler n'irait pas interroger.

Dire que je pense à tout ça alors que je suis dans un square pour enfant. Alors que ceux-ci sont en train de jouer avec leurs parents.

Parent ?

Mais oui !

Mais c'est cela, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé avant ?

Skyler ne peut pas sentir ma mère. Elle l'évite comme la peste. En plus je n'ai même pas averti cette dernière de mon cancer.

Je pourrais faire ça.

Ouaip l'histoire tient la route. Je dis à Skyler que je dois m'absenter pour aller la voir. Voyons il faut 1 jour complet pour aller là-bas. Vu que le voyage est long je peux dire à Skyler que je resterais là-bas 2 jours. Et pour revenir un autre jour complet. Disons 4 jours au final. Ouaip voilà c'est ça. Pendant 4 jours je m'absenterais avec Jesse et on ira dans le désert pour produire.

Voilà la solution !

Bon pas de temps à perdre, je dois prévenir Jesse.

Jesse ? Je viens de me rendre compte seulement à l'instant que pendant 4 jours complets je l'aurais rien que pour moi tout seul. Je vais devoir dormir avec lui, manger avec lui. J'espère qu'il ne me fera pas trop d'effets. S'il se rend compte qu'il m'attire, il me tuerait sur place.

« Pov Jesse »

\- Attends, dans ces tableaux on peut voir des vagins ?

\- Pas exactement mais c'est l'idée.

\- Ok bah écoute je n'ai rien de prévue ce week-end donc moi ça me va.

\- Super, je vais allé me préparer.

Bip bip

Hey merde, à tous les coups c'est l'autre connard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin.

\- Ouaip ?

\- Jesse, il faut que tu te libères pendant 4 jours à compté de demain après midi. Aujourd'hui tu dois acheter du matos.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça pourquoi ? Pour produire.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Hey, ça peut pas attendre ?

\- Non, car pour ton information la méthylamine perd de ses propriétés un moment donné. Tu veux réellement voler un autre tonneau toi ?

\- Pfff, vous faites chier, j'allais justement me rendre à une exposition de peinture à Santa Fé.

\- Toi à une exposition de peinture ? La blague. Pour une fille je présume.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

\- C'est quoi le nom de ta charmante prostituée ?

\- Hey ho c'est pas une prostituée ok ?

\- Donc j'ai raison c'est bien pour une fille.

\- Ho et puis merde, vous avez gagné je viens avec vous.

\- Rendez-vous à l'aéroport à 17 heures.

\- L'aéroport ? Pourquoi ? Non ne dites rien, un alibi pour votre femme ?

\- Je savais qu'au fond de toi-même t'étais pas complètement débile.

\- Allez vous faire mettre ! A plus.

\- A plus.

Putain, c'est officiel il me casse littéralement les couilles. Comment je vais expliquer ça à Jane ? Que je dois m'absenter pendant 4 jours avec Walter !

Walter ?

Houla depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom ?

A mon avis, je me suis trop défoncé. Bon je dois me dépêcher de tous préparer.

« Pov Walter »

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris en traitant sa copine de prostituée ? T'as déjà la réponse Walt. Tu es tous simplement jaloux. Pourquoi je suis autant possessif avec lui ? Jesse a le droit de voir qui il veut après tous. Mais bon, pas le temps de tergiverser avec ça. Faut que j'aille voir Skyler et que je prépare mes affaires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Enfin seuls !

« Pov Walter »

Nous sommes devant l'aéroport moi et Skyler. Signe que mon alibi tient la route.

\- Tu feras bien attention à toi chéri.

Elle est mignonne de s'inquiéter pour moi . Je me sens un peu responsable de lui mentir comme ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un voyage de quatre jours où je vais voir ma mère. Il ne va rien m'arriver.

\- J'espère que cela va bien se passer entre vous.

\- Mais oui il n'y a pas de raison.

Putain heureusement que je ne vais pas la voir.

\- Tu me tiens au courant dès que t'arrive.

\- Ça dépend de si je capte du réseau ou pas. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle vit dans un trou paumé. Au pire toi tu appelles.

Surtout que je n'ai pas que ça à foutre.

\- Pour tomber sur ta mère tu es fou?! Il faudrait qu'il y ait une véritable urgence.

Au fond ça m'arrange qu'elle pense comme ça.

\- Voilà on fait comme ça. Bon j'y vais.

\- A bientôt chéri.

\- À bientôt.

Je sors de la voiture et me dirige vers le hall de l'aéroport. J'attends à l'intérieur pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien parti.

Je sors pour guetter si Jesse arrive ou pas. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique. À peine je pense ça que je le vois entrain de débarquer avec... Non mais je rêve ! Il est con à ce point-là ? Ce débile a ramené notre laboratoire devant l'aéroport !? Pitié Dieu dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar !

« Pov Jesse »

Je m'arrête devant l'aéroport et vois la tronche de monsieur White. C'est claire vue sa tête, il n'est pas de bonne humeur.

\- Toi tu ramènes notre laboratoire devant l'aéroport ?

\- Yo ça va ! J'ai fait ça pour nous éviter un putain d'aller-retour !

\- Je rêve, pincez-moi non de Dieu. Tu as pris tout le matos qu'il nous faut ?

Il monte dans le camping-car et se place à côté de moi.

\- Mais oui ne vous inquiétez pas !

Il me gonfle déjà.

\- Pfff, ça vous tuerait de dire bonjour ?

Après cet échange fort sympathique (comme d'habitude). Je démarre ce tas de ferraille qui nous sert de laboratoire.

« Pov Walter »

Cela fait maintenant un demi-heur qu'on roule. Le silence est au rendez-vous. Ça me gène qu'on ne se dise rien. Mais comment aborder la conversation ? Là est la question.

\- Et ça va vous ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Votre femme elle se doute de rien sur la raison de votre départ ?

\- Non.

Après ce bref échange le silence règne de nouveau. Je m'ennuie un peu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je regarde à côté de moi le sujet de mes fantasmes. Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable de penser de cette façon sur l'un de mes anciens élèves. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je le regarde longuement. Pourvue qu'il ne remarque rien.

« Pov Jesse »

Alors que je suis en train de conduire, monsieur White est en train de s'endormir. Enfin je suppose étant donné que je ne peux pas le regarder. Nous sommes devant un feu rouge. J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'oeil à monsieur White. Il est affalé sur son siège la tête dirigée vers moi. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il est tout de même mignon comme ça. J'ai envie de m'approcher de lui pour sentir ce bon parfum qu'il porte. Je le sens, hummmm il sent trop bon. J'ai tellement envie de m'approcher de lui pour l'Embr... Houla qu'est-ce que j'étais sur le point de faire ? Ressaisis-toi Jesse ! Il s'agit de ton ancien professeur. Il est marié et a des enfants. Et toi tu t'entends bien avec Jane, elle est même mignonne. Enfin bref faut que t'arrête ton délire mec. Le feu passe au vert et mon attention se reporte sur la route. Putain je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Mais il faut que je me ressaisisse. Jesse tu ne peux pas aimer Jane parce que tu es avec monsieur White.

« Pov Normal »

Face à la pensé qu'il venait d'avoir Jesse rougi fortement. Il venait de penser le contraire de ce qu'il voulait formuler. Après s'en être rendu compte, une liste de juron sorti de sa bouche.

\- Merde, putain, fait chier. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Bordel !

« Pov Walter »

Je me réveille dans ce camping-car à côté de mon associer. Il est en train de fixer la route sans même me regarder. Je vois qu'on est en train traverser le désert. À mon avis dans 5 ou 10 minutes on va pouvoir s'arrêter. En attendant je décide de refermer mes yeux fatigués.

« Pov Jesse »

Cela fait maintenant 30 minutes que l'on roule dans ce désert. Je décide de m'arrêter. Je devrais réveiller monsieur White, mais il a l'aire vraiment crevée. Et si je le réveillais en douceur. Genre un bisous sur la joue. S'en rendrait-il compte ?C'est chaud mais je dois dire que poser mes lèvres sur sa joue est plus que tentent. Sans réfléchir davantage je pose mes lèvres en quatrième vitesse sur sa joue. Avant même qu'il ne reprenne conscience.

« Pov Walter »

Je me réveille lentement. Je suis encore totalement dans les vapes. Bizarre, je sens comme une pression sur ma joue. Est-ce que Jesse m'a embrassé ? Non ! Ne rêve pas mon vieux. Ce doit être ton imagination. Je frotte mes paupières pour m'habituer à la lumière.

\- Monsieur White, on est arrivé.

Je tourne ma tête vers Jesse. Sa claire voyance m'étonnera toujours.

\- Merci d'avoir conduit Jesse.

\- Je vous en prie. Ce n'est rien. Me dit-il en me souriant.

\- Je te propose de te reposer un peu avant qu'on se mette au travail. Tu dois être fatigué d'avoir conduit aussi longtemps.

Il me regarde en étant étonné. Il est si choqué que ça que je me préoccupe de son bien-être ?

\- Merci Monsieur White, c'est gentil.

Il se lève et se dirige vers sa couchette. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la chance que j'ai. Pendant 4 jours, il n'y a que lui et moi. Quatre jours, ou je suis enfin seul avec Jesse !


	3. Veux-tu te confier ?

Le lendemain ;

« Pov Normal »

Jesse et Walter se sont réveillé aux aurore pour pouvoir fabriquer de la meth. Ils n'ont jamais autant produit en si peu de temps. C'était juste incroyable. À eux deux la fine équipe ils arrivent à faire des merveilles. Il y avait une telle complicité entre eux. L'un comme pour l'autre c'était juste incroyable. Au bout de 5 heurs de boulot acharné, Walter décida qu'il était tant de faire une pause bien méritée. Jesse ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à cela.

« Pov Jesse »

Moi et monsieur White nous étions posé sur les transats. Affalé comme des merdes en faisant bronzette au soleil.

\- Je vais prendre une bière, vous en voulez une ?

\- Avec grand plaisir Jesse merci.

« Pov Walter »

À peine il s'était retourné vers le camping car je dirige mon regard vers son corps et plus particulièrement ses fesses bien charnue à souhait. C'est fou comme il m'excite. J'aimerais tellement lui faire l'amour la maintenant tout de suite !

Quand il revint il me donne ma bière, j'en profite pour faire un contact furtif en lui caressant le doigt avec mon index*.

Il se retourne et s'assit en face de moi. En s'écroulant sur le transat. Sur le moment je me sens un peu con, je ne sais réellement comment engager la conversation.  
J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir près de moi. Je me demande qui est cette fille avec qui il avait prévue d'aller à l'exposition de chez plus quoi.

\- Au fait ! C 'était qui cette fille dont tu m'as parlé avec qui tu devais aller à l'exposition ?

« Pov Jesse »

Sur le moment sa question m'étonne, je savais qu'il allait commencer par engager la conversation. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

\- C'est Jane, la fille de mon proprio.

\- Ha et vous êtes ensemble ?

De plus en plus mal à l'aise je réponds !

\- Oui, enfin non, c'est…. C'est plus compliquer que ça en réalité.

\- Et tu n'as jamais aimé rien d'autre que les filles ? Tu n'as jamais eu en tête d'avoir une aventure avec un garçon ?

La j'ai failli m'étouffer avec ma bière.

\- La blague, vous posez la question comme un père homophobe qui s'inquiète pour son fils.

\- Je ne suis pas homophobe Jesse !

Je relève la tête vers lui.

\- Ha bon ?

\- Exact, et peu importe ce que tu es ! Jamais je ne me permettrais de te juger sur tes préférences. Tu es adulte après tous. Et peu importe que tu sois avec un homme ou une femme tant que tu es heureux c'est le plus important pour moi. Alors vas-tu te décider de répondre à ma question sombre crétin ?

Sa dernière remarque me fit sourire. Ce type est tellement paradoxal quand il s'exprime.

\- En réalité je suis bisexuel. C'est d'ailleurs en grande partie à cause de ça que mes parents m'ont rejeté. Pourquoi ?

\- Juste comme ça. Je me posais la question.

Sidéré, je restais figé deux minutes avant de trouver la force de répondre.

\- Quoi c'est tous ? Un long discours sur la tolérance seulement pour satisfaire votre curiosité mal placée ?

\- Oui !

Je ne sais pourquoi mais sur le moment je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir insulté, comme s'il se jouait de moi.

\- Je vais retourner bosser.

\- Attend Jesse !

« Pov Walt »

Et voilà ce qui devait arriver arriva, je gâche toujours tous. J'espère ne pas avoir réduit mes espoirs à néant !

J'attends 5 minutes avant d'aller le rejoindre dans le camping car.

\- Jesse ! S'il-te-plais je te pris de bien vouloir m'excuser !

Il lève les yeux vers moi, voit mes yeux remplit de regret et dit de manière seine.

\- C'est bon on est cool ! C'est pas grave, je suis plus fâché.

Je reprends ma combinaison, et repose une question.  
\- Dis-moi Jesse ! Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aurais une question à te poser.

\- Encore pour satisfaire votre curiosité mal placée je parie…

Je baisse la tête gênais par cette remarque. Je m'apprête à reprendre mais il est plus rapide que moi et me dit.

\- Non mais ça va je déconne, allez-y posez-moi votre question.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup d'aventure avec des hommes ?

« Pov Jesse »

Je me demande pourquoi il insiste autant sur ce sujet.

\- Oui, enfin c'est arrivé quelques fois.

\- Et c'était des relations sérieuses ou des plans culs ?

Je me pince les lèvres en le regardant. Puis-je réellement lui faire confiance ?

\- Je n'ai eu qu'une seule relation sérieuse, et c'était quand j'étais au lycée.

\- Ha ? Je n'ai jamais été mis au courant de ça.

\- Personne ne l'était à l'époque, et personne ne connaît cette histoire aujourd'hui à par moi.

J'hésite, dois-je continuer sur ma lancée ?

\- Tu veux bien me la raconter ? Me demanda-t-il d'un aire sérieux, vu mon regard triste je pense qu'il a deviné que ce n'était pas un sujet à prendre à la légère.

\- Si vous voulez monsieur White. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration avant de commencer.  
Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de cet élève qui s'asseyait toujours à côté de moi, un rouquin qui était bon en chimie.

\- Tu parles de Derek York ?

\- Oui, et bien un jour il m'a invité chez lui. C'était assez cool, on se racontait nos vies, on jouait aux jeux vidéos en mode tranquille. Parfois on fumait des joints.  
Hey bien un jour comme ça sans prévenir il m'a embrassé. Je n'avais jamais embrassé de mec avant lui. Ça ne m'avait jamais réellement traversé l'esprit de faire ça à un mec. Ça m'avait plu alors on a recommencé. Sachant que mes parents étaient homophobes, je lui ai demandé qu'on garde ça secret. Il m'a dit ; Okey pas de soucis. Et on a continué à se voir en dehors des cours. Cela a durée un mois comme ça avant qu'il me propose de passer aux choses sérieuses….

\- Donc au sexe…. Me coupe-t-il

\- Exact ! Ce jour là on avait rencard chez moi cette fois. Mes parents étaient pas là on en a donc profité. J'avais acheté tous ce qui fallait, préservatif, lubrifiant… Tout pour que notre première fois se passe bien. Mais lui n'avait pas prévue les choses sous cet angle.

Je sens que je commence à trembler, ma respiration se fait saccader. J'aimerais m'arrêter là, j'ai peur de revivre ça.

\- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire par ; « Il n'avait pas prévue les choses sous cet angle ? »

\- Il s'en foutait Derek de mon bien-être. Tous ce qu'il voulait c'était réalisé ces fantasmes.

Je me stoppe et regarde le visage de Monsieur White, dans ces yeux je peux voir qu'il est dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- A peine on est arrivé dans la chambre, il m'a poussé brusquement sur le lit et m'a enfoncé deux doigts violemment dans…. La ou vous savez. Il a continué son affaire sans prendre de préservatif, ni lubrifiant..

J'en peux plus de ce douloureux souvenir je commence déjà à pleurer.  
Monsieur White me regarde d'un aire qui veut dire « tes pas forcé de te souvenir plus ». Mais je sens que je dois lui dire.

\- Je…. Je lui avais demandé d'arrêter…

\- Jesse…

\- Je lui avais demandé…

\- Jesse…

\- Mais… Les sanglots s'entendent dans ma voix, mes larmes coules, je renifle on dirait vraiment un gamin, j'ai honte de me montrer comme ça devant lui… Mais il a continué… Je m'effondre par terre, ma tête cachée dans mes bras devant monsieur White. Il s'approche de moi, s'agenouille par terre et me prend dans ses bras.

« Pov Walter »

Je n'en reviens pas que Jesse ce soit confié à moi comme ça. Ce Derek, si j'avais su ce qu'il avait fait à Jesse à l'époque, je lui aurais cassé la gueule. D'ailleurs si je le croise encore une fois dans la rue, je commets un meurtre.

\- Il…. il m'insultait, me frappait, il était violent avec moi…. Il essayait de continuer son histoire mais il pleurait trop, j'ai donc passé une main dans ses cheveux. Un geste tendre qui veut dire, tout va bien, je suis là, tu peux me faire confiance, tu n'es plus seul.

\- Puis… Snnirf… Il …. a attendu que mes parents rentre avant de me lâcher une bonne fois pour toute. Quand ils ont passé la porte du salon, il a crié fort en étouffant mes cris de sa main, du coup en rentrant dans ma chambre, mais parents n'ont pas vue un viole, ils ont juste vue deux jeunes hommes qui passaient du bon temps. Mon père a crié sur Derek et lui a dit de ne plus jamais revenir.

Derek a répondu ; Pas de problème, je n'ai plus de raison de revenir maintenant que je me suis occupé de votre petite salope. Au fait… Disait-il en me regardant… Je te dois combien ? En sortant un billet de 100 Dollars.

Mes parents ont pété un câble et l'ont jeté dehors, mon père est revenu dans ma chambre et m'a frappé avec la sangle d'une ceinture qui traînait dans sa chambre.  
Une fois qu'il a terminé, il m'a dit.

\- Je refuse de garder un gosse jouant les putes sous mon toit ! À partir de demain tu vivras chez ta tante, je ne veux pas que ton petit frère subisse ton influence.

\- Mais papa je..

\- Ya pas de mais !

Puis il est parti sans me laissée le temps de finir.

J'écoutais attentivement l'histoire de Jesse. Je ne sais pas quoi pensé, ce qu'il a vécue c'était injuste.

\- Deux jours plus tard, reprend Jesse... je suis parti vivre chez ma tante et je n'ai plus jamais revu Derek. Apparemment sa famille et lui comptait déménager le soir même ou il m'a fait ça. Il avait bien calculé son coup le salopard. Pour lui je n'étais vraiment qu'un chien, qu'un objet, qu'une putain de bas étage.  
Quand je suis retourné au lycée, mes potes m'ont demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas venue en cours la veille, je leur ai menti en leurs disant que c'était à cause du fait que je fumais des joints que mon père m'avait viré.

\- A aucun moment tu n'as pu leurs dire ce qui c'était réellement passé ?

\- Non, à leurs yeux je suis quelqu'un de déchu. Je n'irais pas au paradis, et mon avenir n'est que chimère.

Je reste silencieux en regardant Jesse toujours niché dans mes bras. Je passe un doigt sur sa joue pour dégager une larme qui caressait son visage.

Après ce geste, Jesse et moi on se regardait dans les yeux. On se perdait dans le regard de l'un et l'autre. Au bout de quelque minutes toujours silencieux je lui demande d'un ton rassurant.

\- Cela ta fait du bien de parler ?

Il m'adresse un sourire et me dit.

\- Oui.

Il se relève me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever et me dit.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Walter !

Surpris par le fait qu'il m'ait appelé comme ça, j'étais sur le point de lui demander de répéter mais il a été plus rapide.

\- Bon on se remet au travail ?

Je le vois souriant et motivé comme jamais. Je me sens léger bizarrement, je suis heureux qu'il se soit confié à moi, et heureux qu'il m'ait appelé Walter !  
Ai-je réussi à remplir ce fossé qui se trouve entre nous ?


End file.
